


Door Eight

by they_hear_the_music



Series: Advent Calendar 2015 [8]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Advent Calendar 2015, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Pranks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 15:57:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5381204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/they_hear_the_music/pseuds/they_hear_the_music
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>8. Decoration wars</p>
            </blockquote>





	Door Eight

**Author's Note:**

> Eighth door for my Les Mis Advent Calendar from [this](http://they-hear-the-music.tumblr.com/post/129599547874) prompt list
> 
> (in case anyone was wondering about the decoration incident here is it)

It all started when Courfeyrac got his hand on almost two pounds of tinsel. No one really knew where he had gotten them from but they all sort of suspected Jehan, whose father owned a muggle connivence store.

And now Courfeyrac had gotten it in his head to decorate anything he could get his hands on. There was tinsel woven into Jehan's and Cosette's hair, everyone in close contact found a few strains in hats, shirts and bags and of course everywhere he went Courfeyrac left behind a small trail of tinsel.

"He's like a very glittery snail," Cosette had said with affection and Bahorel had laughed so loud he had been send to stand in the hallway for a bit.

It got worse when Courfeyrac seemed to have made it his mission in life to stick to Enjolras side whenever possible and decorate anything in close proximity, including the annoyed Slytherin. Once Enjolras even had to pick tinsel out of his teeth. To no ones surprise and much to Courfeyrac's glee Enjolras got increasingly pissed off, only lasting a few days before he broke. Since the two had been friends since the first year, Enjolras had actually developed some form of immunity to Courfeyrac's shenanigans, but the mutual punching of him and Grantaire a few days ago still had him on edge so when Courfeyrac threw some tinsel at him in passing, Enjolras caught as much of it as he could and threw it back. And that was when hell broke lose.

There was no immediate reaction because both had to go to their classes but out of nowhere Enjolras suddenly owned about as much tinsel as Courfeyrac and now it was the latter who had it thrown at him almost constantly. Enjolras was sneaky about it too, using spells to float the tinsel onto Courfeyrac's head. Courfeyrac obviously didn't let this slide and answered with three hexed baubles that tried to attach themselves to Enjolras whenever they could. If teachers noticed the decoration war going on, no one was saying or doing anything, not even when Courfeyrac showed up to class with more tinsel than hair on his head and Enjolras with a wreath permanently attached to his back.

When Enjolras laughed out loud for the first time since the punching-Grantaire-incident because he had finally managed a fake snow hex and had covered Courfeyrac in white, it all became a bit clearer as to why Courfeyrac had put so much effort into annoying Enjolras. This had been his plan all along, his smugly pleased face told as much.

 

Grantaire pulled Courfeyrac aside in their common room later, simply saying "Thank you." before shuffling off to Eponine. Courfeyrac really wished he could do the same for him as well, but since Joly, Bossuet and Eponine seemed to have taken up that task he didn't worry too much.

 

That should have been the end of it all, only neither Courfeyrac nor Enjolras were quite done with the other yet, planning bigger and bigger attacks.

One morning Enjolras woke up to a room filled with green and silver baubles, much to Montparnasse's dismay.

"Keep your stupid Hufflepuff friend out of our dorms!" he said, shaking the baubles off his blanket.

Enjolras didn't dignify that with an answer. When he finally made his way to the door and opened it a wave of even more baubles showered over him.

Musichetta poked her head out of the girls dorm, her eyes falling on the net construct Courfeyrac had set up to store the baubles in front of the door, and she gave an impressed nod.

"And even in house colors, not bad."

 

A few days later Enjolras answered with a little cloud that followed Courfeyrac around for almost two days, constantly snowing down on him, for which he got a jingle bells howler in return. At this point even the teachers couldn't pretend like they hadn't noticed what was going on, yet still nothing happened.

Courfeyrac had spend the night mastering a permanent levitation spell and the next morning Enjolras was followed by an entire decorated christmas tree which eerily floated a feet or two behind him, only Courfeyrac hadn't quite worked out all the kinks yet so from time to time the tree crashed into Enjolras for no reason. It was funny at first until it happened at lunch and not only littered the table but also Combeferre, who has had the misfortune of sitting next to Enjolras, with tinsel. Combeferre just very calmly lifted his wand and turned Courfeyrac's entire plate into even more tinsel.

"Oh god, please don't join this madness," Joly pleaded with real horror in his voice.

Combeferre's eyes met Courfeyrac's and the clam challenging gleam in them send a shiver down Courfeyrac's spine.

"Bring it on," he said before remembering just how an amazing wizard Combeferre was.

 

Combeferre was horrifyingly good at this, mainly because his best subject was transfiguration and he just kept turning everything either Enjolras or Courfeyrac threw at him into tinsel and soon the two realized that it was time to team up.

Combining what they had learned in the last two weeks they managed to hex Combeferre's robes so they would act like a magnet towards anything remotely tinsel-like and at noon all that was left visible of Combeferre were his eyes.

Combeferre's revenge was swift and good, actually managing to summon a Santa Claus out of tiny floating lights, that kept leaping at either Courfeyrac or Enjolras out of corners and most of the time scared them both to death until they figured out how to destroy it.

Courfeyrac got credit for the accident that resulted in tinsel raining down from the magic sky in the Great Hall for almost an hour, while it was Enjolras who managed to create a christmas hat that aggressively told _T'was the Night Before Christmas_ when no one was wearing it. They had a lot of fun with that one until Jehan looked it in a soundproof chest. They really hated that damn poem.

Combeferre, though, took the cake when he managed to mummify both Courfeyrac and Enjolras with magical wrapping paper that pieced itself together around the two whenever they tried to break free.

"Good morning, Courfeyrac," Professor Flitwick greeted when Courfeyrac entered the charms classroom completely covered in an armor of Rudolf The Red Nose Reindeer wrapping paper.

"Really, Professor?" Courfeyrac asked. "No comment?"

"What should I be commenting on?" The professor asked innocently and waved Courfeyrac to his seat.

It took Courfeyrac three days to get the paper off and the three finally settled on a truce.

 

"How come no one interfered?" Courfeyrac later asked professor Flitwick.

"Have you looked at the amounts of charms and hexes you three have taught yourself in the last two weeks?"

"Oh."

"And now that it's over, all three of you are forbidden from ever coming near decoration ever again."

"That's fair, I guess. I will pass it on."

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm [here on tumblr](http://they-hear-the-music.tumblr.com) come and say hi


End file.
